FIG. 1 shows an internal structure of a traditional liquid crystal module. Before assembling a backlight module of the traditional liquid crystal module, it is required to secure a light bar 1 onto a back plate 3. The light bar 1 includes an aluminum substrate 11 and a light source 12 (as shown in FIG. 3). In order to secure the light bar 1 onto the back plate 3, it is required to paste a thermally conductive adhesive 2 onto the aluminum substrate 11 of the light bar 1 and then adhere the resultant light bar 1 onto the back plate 3 (FIG. 2 shows assembling of the light bar 1 with the back plate 3). Because the light bar 1 is secured onto the back plate 3 manually and it is impossible to ensure a fixed position of the light bar 1 on the back plate 3 during the adhesion, the light bar 1 may be secured at a wrong position or may not be secured on the back plate 3 firmly. In addition, for the backlight modules of some types, such a phenomenon as imperfect adhesion will easily occur due to limitations in the design.